Pokemon Adventure: The Ash Ketchum Chronicles
by The Lone Gamer151
Summary: Ash is going around the regions and stopping the evil organizations, with some help. No Yaoi. Ash also gains some weird powers as he goes along. He may even be a father to many when he starts off, and as he travels.
1. Prologue

Ok people this is going to be very first stoty. I kinda thought this up one day while I was working on that Ash and Charizard one-shot. I don't like critisism, so if don't have anything nice to say, then fuck off, I don't need the bullshit.

**Pokemon Adventure: The Ash Ketchum Chronicles**

_  
Love. _

_  
The most complicated emotion there is. _

_  
Why? _

_  
Why is this emotion so hard and complicated to understand? _

_  
Why is love so fragile? _

_  
How is something so hard and complicated be so fragile and easy to shatter?_

_  
Why?_

_  
Why is love so easily formed?_

_  
Why do we care?_

_  
Why do we care for others?_

_  
What is the point?_

_  
Why do some pursue the inevitable?_

_  
Knowing they are bound for failure._

_  
Why are they plotting their own downfall?_

_  
Why?_

_  
Why do we love others?_

_  
Why do we care for others?_

_  
Love._

_  
It's love._

This is just the prologue/poem. One reason I put this down is because I needed a prologue. The second is that I really do feel lonely. I need to love other than my parents, I need something more and your reviews really help me throught my depression.

I'm in a cold room with no way out.

Cold.

So cold.

**  
PEACE AND LOVE**


	2. Chapter One

Okay people this is chapter one of Pokemon Adventure: The Ash Ketchum Chronicles. I hope you injoy it and rememder I don't like critistism so don't.

**Chapter One**

Ash woke in his old bedroom, everything was the same as when he left it, except he has some trophies, gym badges, some new picture, and half of a orange and white ribbon with a half gold metal center. _I think I'll go see Bayleef today._ Ash thought to himself when he got out of his bed and streched. The boy walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom to get cleaned up. When he was all finish he walked out of his bedroom again with his outfit on that he wore when he was in the Sinnoh Region (don't worry people he will get a new style of clothes) and walk into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Morning mom." Ash said to his mother. She was making breakfast for the two of them.

"Good morning dear." Delia said without turning around while she was cooking.

"Mom, I think I'm going to Prof. Oak's lab today." He said as his mother put her son's plate of food in front of him.

"Ok, just be careful. I heard that the feud between the grass Pokemon and the water Pokemon is a little more restless than usual." Delia said as she turned around to finish cooking.

"I will mom, don't worry about it." Ash said finally before digging into his food with inhuman speed. _Thats when I worry the most. _Delia thought to herself finishing up the cooking. Ash had finished his in about two minutes and put his dishes in the sink before his mother could sit down and eat her food. The young trainer was headed to the front door when his mother noticed that her son didn't have his companion Pikachu with him and asked, "Ash dear, aren't you going to take Pikachu with you?"

"Naw, I think Pikachu deserves some time off, so I'm just going let her stay here for a while." Ash said before he walked out the door. "Be careful dear!" Delia hollered after her son, while she sat the table. Delia had just started eating when, _Wait a minute. _Delia thought to herself. _How did Ash that Pikachu was a 'her'. The only way that he would is. . . . "_Oh, my god." she said into the air.

To where Pikachu is. . .

Pikachu woke up on the couch in the living room. She got up from the ball she was curled into, gave a sleepy yawn and slowly got off the couch. The yellow Pokemon headed to the kitchen, when she got there she saw Mrs. Ketchum looking straight in front of her and she was so pale she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Are you alright Mrs. Ketchum?" Pikachu said as she walked in concerned. Of course all she heard was Poke speech. Mrs. Ketchum looked at the yellow mouse Pokemon and she seemed to turn even paler. "Mrs. Ketchum?" She asked again. Suddenly Delia's face began to turn red, her facial expression changed to very suddenly got up from her chair, pointed to Pikachu and said, "You!"

"Me, what about me?" Pikachu stated, completely confused, pointing to herself.

"Yes you!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled at yellow mouse. "I knew that eventual that you all would steal my son away when he was younger, but to steal him away from my like this. This is just sick." She said still very angery. "To think that I trusted all of my son's Pokemon, I am so naive.

"Whatever do you mean?" The yellow mouse said, still with a confused look on her face. Pikachu hadn't the slightist idea to what Mrs. Ketchum was trying to say.

"Don't play stupid with you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Delia still yelling at Pikachu.

"Huh?" Pikachu still didn't have any clue as to what and why Mrs. Ketchum was yelling at her for, she tilted her head to the side still with a confused look on her face.

"Y. . you. . . a. . an. . and. . . A. . Ash. . . h. . had. . s. . se. . . sex." Delia started crying exstintely and hiccuping. Pikachu was shocked to when she heard Mrs. Ketchum's statement. She was fighting back blushing but failed miserablely.

"S. . so. .y. you. . ad. . mit. . it." Mrs. Ketchum said still continuing to cry and huccups. Pikachu tried confort Mrs. Ketchum, but when she tried to get close, Delia said, "G. .get. . o. .out. J. . ju. . just. . get. . out. . slut." Pikachu stood still at what Mrs. Ketchum just said, soon her own tears were starting to fall down her face. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE WRINTCH!" Mrs. Ketchum sceamed at the little yellow electric mouse. Pikachu took off to the door with a faceful of tears. Mr. Mime had just walked threw the door when he saw Pikachu running towards him. He jumped up agaist door and let the mouse pass him. The mime Pokemon just looked out the door after the yellow Pokemon and said, "I wonder what her problem is." Mr. Mime was snapped out of his trans when he heard Mrs. Ketchum crying in the kitchen. He quickly shut the door and sprinted to the woman, when he got there, Delia was saying, "Where? Where did I go wrong?" she buried her face in her hands and continued to crying.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . **

Well here is chapter one, it's already starting to heat up. I hope you injoyed it. If your thinking about critisizing, then don't, just piss off, if you think you can do better, then, do it, don't waste my or your time. And for those that don't act like asses, give a review or two. Or three, it doesn't matter.

**PEACE AND LOVE**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two is here! I hope you injoy it. ;P

**Chapter Two**

Ash was already at the Prof.'s Lab, when he got up to door, he knocked three times. He heard a familar voice coming from the other side and within seconds that person opened the door and let him in. It was Tracey.

"Hey Tracey, how've you been? Ash said as he walked through the door. The young PokeWatcher was wearing the same style of clothes.

"Hey Ash, actually things could be better." Tracey said, sounding a little bit sad.

"Would that have anything to do with the grass and water Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. They won't leave each other alone for more than a few hours. I'm getting tired of it." Tracey complained. "So, why are you here Ash?"

"I'm here to see Bayleef today." The young trainer explained. "I figured that since I left to got to Sinnoh, she been really down."

"Actually she's been doing quite fine, she's just not as active as she use to be." Tracey said, as they walked through the lab and towards to the field where the Pokemon were. It looked the same as it always did, big open fields, wooded area, a huge pong area, and the stables.

"Some things never change." Ash blurted out, as he was taking in the familiar scenery. "One question, is my Bayleef the only one here?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Tracey questioned, confusion on his face.

"This. BAYLEEF!" Ash yelled out.

"Oh, Ok, I'm going back in the lab." Tracey said taking is leave and was headed back the lab.

"See you later Tracey. BAYLEEF!" Ash said as he continued to call Bayleef.

To Bayleef. . .

The small yellow dino plant was taking a morning walk on the open field and the only thing she was thinking about was her mate Ash. _Oh, Ash I wish you were here, by my side. _Bayleef thought to herself, not paying attention to where she was going and walked right into a huge Nidoking. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Bayleef tried to apologized, but apparently the Nidoking didn't care and had look of pure hate in his eyes. Suddenly the Nidoking started to chase Bayleef, Bayleef took off running as fast as she could, fearing for life. _WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS. _The plant Pokemon scream in her head. HELP!

To Ash. . .

_I figured Bayleef would be here by now._ Ash thought to himself. Just then, he saw something green headed towards him and it was coming in fast. The boy squinted to see what it was, as it got closer it got clearer, soon he could it clearly. _Hey, I know who that is, it's my Sceptile._ Ash concluded, then he shouted, "Hey Sceptile, over here!"

To Sceptile. . .

Sceptile had only started running about thirty minutes ago. He was running through the open field, jumping over some Pokemon that get in the way or side stepping out of the way. Then he heard someone call his name, he looked around until he saw his master. _Hey I wonder what he is doing here?_ Sceptile thought to himself. _Oh well I'll go see then._ Sceptile reached his destination in about a minute, and Ash greeted him, asked him how he was do and such. Then, asked him if he had seen Bayleef, but he just shook his head, he hadn't seen Bayleef for a couple of days.

To Sceptile and Ash. . .

"Are you sure you haven't seen Byleef anywhere?" Ash asked again, hoped that Bayleef wasn't in trouble, most all wasn't in the feud with the grass and water types. _Oh, come on, she's better than that._ Ash thought to himself. Just then they see a huge Nidoking chasing a small Pokemon(well if you compare it to the Nidoking from a distance). _Man, I feel sorry for that Pokemon._ Sceptile said to himself.

To Bayleef. . .

Bayleef was getting very tired but never slowed down for fearing the consequinces. _I can't take much more of this, I've got to lose this guy quick. _She looked around until she saw a guy and what looked like a Sceptile. _Well this is my only chance._ She thought as she turned direction to the two figures. As she got closer to the figures she pointed out the tall green one was in fact a Sceptile and the other one was a human, she got ever closer that she could make out what the human looked like. _Wait a minute._ She thought to herself. _That looks like. . I can't believe it, thats Ash._ "ASH! OVER HERE! I NEED SOME HELP!" Bayleef screamed, trying to get Ash's attention.

To Ash and Sceptile. . .

"Hey, that's Bayleef." Ash stated, "Sceptile get in there and use Bullet Seed!"

"I'm on it." Sceptile said. He got to the Nidoking within seconds thanks to his speed, and unleased a powerful Bullet Seed. Unforetantely, the Nidoking seemed to be unfazed by the attack and rammed into Sceptile, knocking his a couple of feet away from his previous standing point, but the green Pokemon quickly recovered. The Nidoking came to a stop and was eyeing it's new target with hate also. They both had locked and were staring at each other until. . .

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Ash shouted to his green friend. The leafs on Sceptile's right arm started to glow a very light green, almost white, and charged towards the the big purple Pokemon with incredible speed. Sceptile gos' to slash at the Nidoking, but is stopped, by the big purple Pokemon. The Nidoking had grabbed Sceptile by the wrist, stopping the attack.

"What the. . ." Sceptile said but was cut off by the Nidoking.

"Do you really think speed is everything? Not to brag or anything, but I can follow your every movement." The huge purple Pokemon seemed to snicker.

"But how?" Was all the green lizard Pokemon questioned.

"Because I've been genetically inhanced." The Nidoking replied, with a small smile on his face.

"But by how?" Sceptile questioned further.

"Team Rocket." Nidoking said plainly. After that Sceptile was silient, until. .

"Sceptile, use Solarbeam!" The trainer commanded. The green Pokemon focused on collecting sunlight and the yellow spheres on his started to glow white. But at the same time the big Nidoking was charging up his own attack, he's maw was opened an orange sphere started to materialize and grow larger. When the attacks were charged up enough, they both fired at the same time. When the two beams collided, a huge explosion was produced, the Nidoking and Sceptile were blown back a little bit but quickly recovered.

"Not bad, but your still weak compared to me." The purple Pokemon said stiffley.

"Damn." Was the only thing that came out Sceptile's mouth.

"Sceptile, use Agility!" Sceptile started to dash at Nidoking, but he jumped into the air and dove into the ground, creating a big hole. Sceptile came to a stop.

"Where did he go?" The green lizard said to himself. But before he had time to think on it, the Nidoking exploded out of the ground and gave Sceptile a powerful Mega Punch uppercut, sending the green and red lizard plant Pokemon into the air, but before he got out of reach, Nidoking grabbed Sceptile, threw him to the ground, and gave him a powerful Body Slam. This time Sceptile spit up blood.

"Sceptile!" Ash paniced, and started to running towards his friend, but was stopped by the Nidoking because he fired a Poison Sting at Ash, he tried blocked the with his arms but he was thrown to the ground by the powerful attack.

"Ash!" Bayleef shouted and started to run towards him, but was stopped in her tracks be the Nidoking standing in front of her.

"Going somewhere, whelpling?" The big purple and white monster said. Bayleef just stood there, paralyzed by fear, and started to tremble under him.

"Scared? Well you should be, but you should be honored that you get a chance to be like me." Bayleef said nothing due to her fear, the purple monster walked closer to the trembling plant Pokemon, until. . .

"Hey, get away from my friend!" The Nidoking turned around to see who said that but got a face-full of a Solarbeam instead, the power of the blast knocked the Nidoking ten feet away from where he was standing before. After a minute or so, the monster got up and with some small cuts on his face and he said, "Why you little prick! Your dead!" The purple and white Pokemon sprinted towards Sceptile with pure hate in his eyes, Sceptile charged up for an Leaf Blade assault. When they made contact, you could feel the shockwave that came from them, but the Nidoking was still stronger and blew Sceptile away.

"I'm going to have fun taking my time with you." The Nidoking walked up to Sceptile, picked him by the throat, and choked him a little. "Let's see how much torture you can take before you pass out." The purple and white monster proceeded to torture the poor green and red lizard plant. First he gave Sceptile a full, frontal-body Poison Sting attack, then was a five hit Mega Punch combo, with the fifth hit being a left hook, sending Sceptile flying to left. Next the Nidoking pick up Sceptile by the ankle and threw him into the air to the left, the he dove into the ground. While Sceptile was in the air he was trying to recover from the pain, blood was steadly escaped his mouth. _Damn! He's so strong, at rate he will kill me without even trying._ Sceptile thought. When he was three feet from hitting the ground, the Nidoking popped out of the ground and Mega Punched Sceptile in the back of the head, flipping him forward and landing face-first into the dirt. Sceptile almost lost concisness, he was bleeding heavily, the Nidoking flipped him over on him back by kicking him, Sceptile cried from the pain.

"Ok, I think I'm just about done with you. Now to put you out of your pathetic life." The monster charged up a Mega Punch and threw it at Sceptile face, he spat out blood from his mouth and past out.

"Such a shame, a waste of air and space." Nidoking said to himself, then he turns around to face Bayleef. "I think I will have some fun with you before I have to turn you in to my trainer." He started to inch closer to Bayleef, she was frozen by fear. "We're going to have a good together." He said as he licked his lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . **

Ok people this is chapter two. I finally got it in. ;D With a new chapter in, you know what to do R&R and no critistism.

**PEACE AND LOVE**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three is here!!! Enjoy! XD

**Chapter Three**

To Pikachu. . .

Pikachu sitting in a tree crying to herself somewhere on the premises of Prof. Oak's Lab. She was wondering how Mrs. Ketchem figured out about her and Ash, did the Prof. tell her about Bayleef, Charizard, or herself getting pregent? What could have lead her to figure it out? She sat there crying over what Mrs. Ketchem had called her before screaming at her to get out of her house. Five minutes past, and a huge explosion erupted out of nowhere, it sounded really close, so Pikachu had to cover her ears and not fall out of the tree she was in. When the noise died down, Pikachu uncovered her ears, and started looking for some answers from the ground.

_What the hell was that?_ She thought to herself as she continued to find the source of the explosion that erupted moments before. She ran for a couple more moments until she came to a clearing in the wooded area. The first thing that came into view was the crater in the ground at least thirty yards in front of her. _I wonder what made that?_ She thought to herself. Pikachu stood where she was looked around for the source, the next thing she saw was a huge Nidoking walking up to a Bayleef, trembling in fear of him, with an evil looking smile planted on his face and a lustful look in his eyes. _Wait, the only Bayleef in whole lab, is....Ash's._ Pikachu quickly reacted, she ran towards the Nidoking to save Bayleef from unneed torture. When she was about ten yards from the two, she used Agility, powered up for an Iron Tail, and ran at a speed only Ash's Sceptile could follow. Then she jumped, did a one-eighty turn, ending with her Iron Tail smashing the side of the Nidoking's head. He roared in pain and flew ten feet away from position moments ago.

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled at her when he regained his composure, he looked very pissed, but Pikachu was much worse.

"What did you call me!" She yelled at him, if angry glares could kill, this Nidoking would have been dead the second she finished her sentence.

"I called you a little bitch!"

"Call me that again, and I'll cripple you where you stand, you big purple prick!"

"The little yellow rat has some balls, and by the way your still a bitch." Suddenly, Pikachu vanished into thin air, leaving the Nidoking dumb-founded.

"Looking for me, prick." She said as she gave the Nidoking a powerful Iron Tail to the back of his head, sending his face-first towards the ground, but he caught himself with his clawed hands and tried to Mega Kick Pikachu. Pikachu saw this coming and jumped in the air, coming down from her jump, she prepare an Iron Tail. The Nidoking predicted this and rolled out of the way just in time, leading Pikachu towards the ground, which she hit and created a crater in the ground, and sending debris in different directions.

"I do have to admit, that stung a bit." The Nidoking said getting to his feet.

"It wasn't meant to feel good asshole." Pikachu shot back.

"It hurt more than that pethic excuse for a Sceptile over there." He said pointing to green body of a Sceptile, five yards away. He was beat really badly, bruises and cut all over the front of his body. It was Ash's Sceptile. Pikachu ran over to Sceptile to see if he was still breathing....he was, then she was it, the boy that she stuck, almost her entire life so far, the boy that never gave up on hisself or his friends, Ash. He was lying in the dirt, motionless. The Nidoking notice that she was looking at her trainer and commented.

"You might want to check to see if he's dead, I don't know if I killed him or not." He said shrugging his shoulders. She ran over to him, she checked his pulse...nothing. She tried shaking his clothes, nothing, shaking and slapping his face, nothing, tears were starting to form in her eyes again. She sat there, on his chest, crying.

"Did I kill him, well things happen, what can you do?"

"The one that I ever loved." Pikachu said to herself.

"Whats that, I can't hear you."

"You took the life of the one person that I ever loved!" Pikachu screamed after she got off of her lover's body.

"You'll get over it." The Nidoking taunted, getting ready to fight again.

"I'm...going....to...kill....YOU!" Sparks were flying everywhere from around Pikachu. The electricity was coming together, condensing itself, towards the yellow mouse, creating a yellow and black aura around her, then she vanished into thin air again.

"I don't fall for the same trick twice." He turn around to nothing there, he started to turn back around but got a powerful Thunderpunch to the cheek midturn, send him to a one way trip through a tree and face skidding in the dirt. After the outburst of rage, hate, and power, Pikachu lost her yellow and black aura and fell to her knees, feeling exausted and tired. She sat there on her knees to regain her breath, then she heard big stomping noises.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO A ONE WAY TRIP TO THE AFTERLIFE!!!" The pissed Nidoking charged up a Hyper Beam attack, while Pikachu just sat there, eyes closed, ready to except her fate.

"I'm sorry Ash, I failed you as a friend and a mate. I will be with you shortly." Pikachu said to herself, waiting for the death blow. When the Nidoking fired his blast, time seemed to slow down, her life flashing before her eyes. The day she met Ash, he tried to be nice to her from the start and never gave up, when they were attacked by all those Spearow, when Jessie, James and Meowth tried to steal the Pokemon from the Pokemon Centre in Viridean City, the day her and Ash got their first gym badge, when they saved Charizard (she was a Charmander then) from that horrible trainer Damian, the day they lost to Richy at the Indigo League, there Adventures through the Johto Region, the Johto League, fighting there way through Hoenn, the Hoenn League, the Battle Frontier, the Sinnoh Region, the day Ash made love to her, and the day she layed her first egg. All were priceless memories, but all that didn't matter, she was about to be blown into a million pieces and follow her mate into the afterlife.

"NOOOO!!" A voice came out of nowhere.

**To Be Continued. . . **

There you have it people, Chapter Three. Is this going to be the end of our little friend. Things are really starting to heat now. R&R and critisism. I don't you can on this chapter though.

**PEACE AND LOVE**


End file.
